


Dancing With The Devil

by TheeSlyKingFrost



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeSlyKingFrost/pseuds/TheeSlyKingFrost
Summary: Post Time-Skip, Dimitri is winning the war, having conquered the Leicester Alliance, and preparing to take the war to Edelgard. Claude, having been taken in exchange for his people's safety, contemplates their relationship.





	Dancing With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Claude has been changed to the dancer class and Dimitri is in his normal Lord look. This sparked into my head while I was working and I just absolutely could not resist writing it.

The eyes of the court were on him. The lights around him were dim, making the revealing outfit he was wearing shimmer with a golden color. His movements started slow, sensuel, speeding up as the songstress let her voice ring out louder, the room seeming to spin with him. He could see them all, watching him closely. Their eyes locked onto him with an intensity he hadn't expected from them in a moment such as this.

Sylvain, with Hilda resting by his side in a gorgeous pink dress she surely picked out herself. Sylvain spoiled her senseless since she'd joined their house during their school days. He didn't mind, thinking her to be the same old Hilda, just wanting to be with a man who made her happy and cared for her. He wished he'd had the foresight to see this being the end result of that as she had taken Sylvain's hand when he first hit on her.

Mercedes and Annette, sitting there with Ignatz between them as they both held his hands. The pair had adopted him into their relationship soon after they'd won the battle against the leicester alliance. They had apparently gotten along with him well during their school days, keeping conversation through letters even as they went their separate ways when they were older. He'd never seen his fellow deer so happy as he was when a new letter from the pair arrived, dropping everything to write a detailed yet quick response.

Felix and Dedue, both stood behind Dimitri's seat, barely watching the performance as their eyes wandered around to keep track of the watchers. They were merely there to protect Dimitri and make sure none interrupted the performance. Assassination attempts from Edelgard wouldn't be a surprise to them, not on this day. In front of where Dimitri sat stood his former guard, Lorenz, and Leonie. The pair had been taken in right there on the spot, hired to protect the blonde lord at the cost of their own lives. It took very little convincing, given the situation they had been in. But everyone knew they didn't have much of a choice, likely being killed on the spot if they had refused the offer.

Ingrid, her piercing eyes scanned the area, even as she talked to her friend and roommate, Marianne. The pair had bonded and become fast friends when the blue haired girl had healed Ingrid's pegasi immediately after she had been shot. She had later told just Ingrid it was a reflex to want to heal the injured animal, that she hadn't even thought of doing it, but Claude had been fortunate enough to overhear. It made him smile to know that she wasn't being mistreated or left alone here as Ingrid thanked her kindly and began talking to her. Not wanting to stick around to be caught, he had left them to their conversation.

He couldn't see him, but Ashe was here somewhere. The archer's bow was knocked, ready to fire an arrow at a moment's notice. The boy spent plenty of time talking with Claude, wanting to train in his bow skills, but also with Raphael. He made sure the gentle giant was always welcome around him. Raph was most likely with him right now, watching his back in case of an enemy trying to sneak up on him.

But no, tonight's performance would go uninterrupted, for nearly an hour he would dance to many performers belting out their lungs as other dancers joined him or traded out with him. Despite leaving the stage, he could always feel his eye on him. Dimitri. Staring him down, his visible eye trailing up and down his body in the revealing clothes he wore. He had never felt so vulnerable. But he couldn't hate it, not for the life of him, because it was the blonde watching him. He tried to hate it, he tried so hard to hate it, but just the thought of the other eyeing him up had him shaking with excitement.

**Later...**

After the performance, Claude decided it would be best to head to the baths, cleaning himself off before Dimitri found him. But it seems tonight had a surprise for him. As he entered the baths and began stripping himself, he heard a familiar set of heavy footsteps walk in behind him. Turning, his eyes flew open in shock at his lord having walked in on him, his body bare for the other as the day he was born. Dimitri looked him up and down, no emotion shown on his face. The brunette opened his mouth, tried to find the words he wanted to say, but all that came out was the utterance of a phrase he barely spoke. "My lord..."

And his lord was on him, lips and teeth gnashing together as he was pinned against the wall. Gasps and weak, needy moans escaped him as he was used by the taller man, whining with a lust that only Dimitri could drag out of him. Claude despised it and loved it all at once, pathetically grinding back against the man who dominated his thoughts most of the time. "My lord...Please..."

Hands ran down his chest, his arms and legs wrapping around his king as he lifts him up with his strong arms. And then he's full. The empty feeling in his chest is replaced with a warm, full feeling as he is bound to the man he loves. "M-My Lord!" He cries, looking at Dimitri with a face full of absolute need and desire. No one made him feel the way the other made him feel, being lowered to the ground until he's being pressed against it, a set of hands wrapping around his throat as he lets out another set of pathetic whines.

He gasps out, the oxygen leaving him as a warmth pools in his belly. No one could do this but Dimitri. No one else made him feel as loved as Dimitri. Ever since back then, ever since their days together in class. Claude couldn't help himself, thinking back to when they lost the battle against him. The day he offered to let Claude's nation continue living as it did, even letting his companions who had been fighting against them join his kingdom, so long as Claude himself became his. It had stunned him into silence, his friends crying out in shock for him to say no or not saying a word otherwise...And he gave his answer.

Barely a few months later and here he is, pinned beneath the man he loved with all his heart and soul, feeling himself be filled with love. It made him want to break. It made him break. Letting out a strangled cry, he felt a warm feeling in his gut as Dimitri grunted and locked their bodies together. The brunette wanted to keep going, wanted to continue being loved by Dimitri, but the other was pulling away from him before he could recover.

Hands checking his throat, he immediately looked into the nearby mirror, seeing the fresh bruises that were caused by his companion's big hands. He lowered his gaze, words resting on the tip of his tongue. "Dimitri, please. Don't leave me." Footsteps halt. And then begin again. But this time, they draw near, rather than far. A pair of arms wrap around him, holding him close, and they begin to rock. Claude hums, feeling the other's face nuzzling his neck. He knew they both needed it, he knew Dimitri far better than others thought. And what Dimitri needed now, what he needed now, was someone to hold and to cherish. And he'd be that for the blonde, so long as he would have him. For what was an angel without a devil?


End file.
